Project Summary for Administrative Core The overarching goal of Rhode Island-IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (RI-INBRE) is to improve institutional capacity for biomedical research excellence and student experiential training in the State of Rhode Island. The University of Rhode Island (URI) is the lead institution for RI-INBRE and will serve as the major network administrative and assessment hub. The Administrative Core is one of the five cores of the program. The major goal of the Administrative Core is to strategically oversee the development of an inclusive, productive, and collaborative biomedical research environment in the State of Rhode Island. By achieving this goal, RI-INBRE will promote the creation of a dynamic and well-trained biomedical workforce and act as a catalyst for investment and entrepreneurship in the biomedical sciences in Rhode Island. Our five-year strategic plan for this renewal application, which is guided by the achievements and lessons learned in the previous funding period, is to: provide diverse career development opportunities for investigators; manage the functions of the External Advisory Committee (EAC), the Steering Committee (SC), the Scientific Executive Committee (SEC), and the Faculty Development Mentoring Committee; create a pipeline of trained individuals for careers in the cancer, neuroscience, and environmental health sciences thematic areas; and implement and oversee comprehensive external survey and assessment.